


Adam Milligan X Reader – Costume Contest

by writeyouin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 01:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14298171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: Requested Prompt: "We went to a costume shop to compete over who could get the better costume and I accidentally walked in on you changing and now I don’t know what to do."





	Adam Milligan X Reader – Costume Contest

“Come on Adam,” you pestered as the two of you walked down the gloomy high-street, “I’ve celebrated Halloween every year, I’m not about to stop now.”

“Funny,” Adam replied sarcastically, “I’ve avoided it every year.”

“Please. At least come to the costume shop with me.”

“Uh huh, sure because if I didn’t change my mind here then I’ll be sure to there.”

“Do it and I’ll uh- I’ll go anywhere you want for an entire day.”

“Oh really? So, if I chose a strip club?”

“Then that’s where we’d go.”

“I like this kind of power, alright, I’m in. To the costume shop we go.”

You punched the air triumphantly and skipped happily along by his side towards the costume shop.

* * *

11 AM on a Wednesday turned out to be the best time for costume shopping as it happened; you and Adam were the only two in the shop with the exception of a very bemused attendant who stayed at the till to read his book.

Adam inspected a mustard costume with apparent disdain, until an idea formed causing a sly grin to edge its way onto his face.

“Hey (Y/N), how about we raise the stakes and have ourselves a little bet?” he asked mischievously.

You eyed him suspiciously, “What kind of bet?”

“We both pick five costumes, whoever wins the three out of five rounds of best costume gets the loser as servant for a day.”

You paused thoughtfully, “Well… my room does need cleaning. Yeah sure, why the hell not? You have yourself a bet Mr Milligan.”

The two of you ran through the shop, picking out the costumes that you thought would win the bet. After rifling through the costume racks, you both ran to the back of the shop where there were three lone changing rooms to try on the wares. You heard Adam step out first as you put on your mask. Upon stepping out you knew he had you over a barrel, you had chosen the simple classic that was Jason whereas he had gone for something more intricate, Edward Scissorhands, complete with wig.

“Really (Y/N), Jason? I expected better than that,” Adam goaded.

“Hey, have some respect, Jason is a classic.”

“And by classic you mean dull?”

“While I agree, Edward does have his…” you struggled for a word that wouldn’t boost his ego too much, “charms, you have to admit that Jason is an amazing horror character; I mean, just look at the kill count.”

“Sure, sure, whatever. We both know I’ve won this round, suck it up and admit it.”

“Fine,” you huffed, “But there are still four more rounds to go.”

“You’re on,” Adam grinned, heading back to his changing room.

The second costume you came out with was of Jon Snow from Game of Thrones, Adam countered with Gandalf.

“Glad to see we both came prepared for the fantasy segment,” you joked.

“Yeah, I’m just gonna come out and say it, I’m a wizard, you can’t beat this.”

“No, you see while Gandalf is amazing he is essentially just wearing a shabby robe whereas Jon Snow looks frickin’ awesome.”

“A wizard could kick Snow’s ass.”

“You don’t even have the beard.”

Adam’s eyes travelled down towards the empty space where the beard would hang, “You’re going to steal a win based on the fact that my costume isn’t complete, cheater.”

“Aww, are you going to cry?” you stroked Adam’s chin condescendingly.

Adam pulled away, “This isn’t over.”

You grinned, sure that your next costume would win you a second point; with that in mind you rushed to get changed. Adam was ready first, he waited impatiently outside the changing room in an Adam West Batman costume, something that was sure to make you laugh, yet you were taking forever to leave the changing room. When you finally left your cubicle, Adam saw what the trouble had been, you came out in a large costume of Mr Blobby.

“Sorry about that,” you apologised with a muffled voice, “The head got stuck.”

“What in God’s name is that?” Adam gawked, taking time to circle you and take in the full costume.

“It’s Mr Blobby, a truly terrifying creature from the UK which is amazing. Loving the Batman by the way, under normal circumstances that would win but please, look at this thing; no contest.”

Adam conceded that it was an unbeatable costume, “How did you even get that in your changing room?”

“With great difficulty.”

Adam nodded then turned on his heel, silently heading back into his changing room; he came back out a few minutes later, dressed as Thor from the Avengers. Time trickled slowly by as Adam waited for you, yet even after a total of ten long, dull minutes, you still hadn’t left your changing room. Adam thought of your previous costume, mentally slapping himself that he hadn’t thought of how hard it must be to take off sooner.

He stalked into your changing room to help, “Hey (Y/N) is the head stuck-” he froze in place upon seeing you in nothing but your underwear.

“Adam!” you panicked, quickly wrapping your coat around your waist, “What the hell man?”

“Sorry, sorry,” Adam sputtered, unable to take his eyes off you, “I thought you needed help but…” he swallowed thickly, he was used to having confidence in situations like this but with you he didn’t know what to do.

“What are you still doing there, get out,” you ordered.

“Right, yeah, sorry,” he left the room, annoyed that he hadn’t managed to play the situation coolly.

When you left the changing room, it was in your normal clothes, Adam had also got changed into his regular clothes, figuring that the competition was over. The two of you walked out in silence, neither knowing what to say to break the awkwardness.

On the way back to your house, Adam found that he couldn’t take the silence any longer, he wanted you to be comfortable around him, however the only thing he could think to say was, “You looked good.”

“Pardon?” you asked disbelievingly.

“Come on, you can’t tell me you don’t think you look good in underwear, not to be too informal but it was kinda hot.”

“Tell me I am not hearing this right now.”

“What? Is it a bad compliment?”

“Yes, you wanna know why?” you came to a halt, your voice rising in embarrassed anger even though Adam was the last person you wanted to be angry at, “I have seen you go on so many dates with that Adam Milligan charm of yours and I’ve been okay with it, because you’re my friend and we can always laugh about it later. Now you’re here using a similar line on me that you’ve used on the others. I’m not a game that you can play, you can’t win me over with some cheap line like that-”

Your words sliced through Adam like a sharp knife, he had never intended to hurt you nor had he meant to give the impression that you weren’t the most important person in his life. Ever since the you of you were children, you had always been the one making him smile and generally being there for him; the only reason he hadn’t asked you out before was because he thought you were too good for him.

“(Y/N), (Y/N), wait please, I can explain.”

You stopped talking, giving him a chance to say whatever he had planned.

“I didn’t mean- I never wanted- You know that I-” he took a deep breath, forcing himself to remain calm, “I like you.”

You stared, stunned momentarily, instantly understanding his meaning, “Adam… I- But all those others.”

“They aren’t important. Come on (Y/N), don’t be mad, just tell me how I can make this up to you.” For once Adam wasn’t his usual, sassy self, he sounded totally sincere.

“I don’t know…” you crossed your arms over your chest, staring at the ground sadly.

Warm arms wrapped around your back, Adam drew you towards his chest into a comforting hug, “Let me fix this. How about dinner and a movie tonight, we can be like a real couple.”

You breathed in his musky scent of aftershave, letting it soothe you, “I expect popcorn,” you whispered, attempting a joke.

Adam smiled to himself, resting his head on top of yours, “You got it.”


End file.
